


Weapons Plus

by NahShizzums123



Series: Saving Our Souls [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Escape, Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Memories, Weapon Plus Porgram, Weapon X Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahShizzums123/pseuds/NahShizzums123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remy and Reid wake up in a strange lab, they find themselves at the hands of the of an old enemy, who is intent on turning them into his next weapons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons Plus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, let me know what you think. i had been trying to keep this series lighter, but i needed the angst! I did my research on the comics i hadn't read yet about the Weapons plus program etc. I didn't get time to re-read it so if there are too many annoying mistakes let me know and i'll endeavour to fix them.   
> Thanks Guys

Spencer groaned as he woke up to a blistering head ache, yet didn’t think too much of it when he recognised the chiselled body he was curled up against. The warm familiarity of the man he was sleep with was enough that he didn’t immediately recognise that he wasn’t in the same place he fell asleep. 

“Penny, y’ awake?” Remy’s whiskey warm voice flowed over him, making his smiled before his empathy caught onto one very important part of his question. The elder man was afraid. He blinked his eyes open and shifted of the bed to find indeed he had a reason to be afraid. 

By looking around it became very clear why the Cajun was feeling such emotions. They were in what looked to be a holding cell, the hard bed underneath him provided almost zero support and was quite squished with two bodies on it.

“Remy, where are we?” he asked as he shifted to sit up and found he couldn’t due to Remy’s arm still resting over his stomach, when he tried to nudge the man’s arm out the way he became very aware the man was unable to separate his wrists that were shackled together and chained to the wall by a silver linked chain, extending approximately a metre and a half, giving him range of motion but not enough that he could reach the other side of the cell. 

“Dunno Petite, last t’ing I remember be going to bed wit’ y’ in de condo.” The Cajun said as he forced himself to sit up, shifting so he didn’t pull his wrists and allowed Spencer to slip out of his embrace. They younger man was not chained to the wall and was therefore free to wander around the cell. Approaching what looked to be a reinforced glass wall. “what y’ see?” Remy asked upon seeing the way the man had stilled, trying to stand up to edge closer to the wall. Wanting to see what had elicited the sudden tightness in his body. 

It took him a second to realise that he had read Spencer’s body language, he hadn’t felt it through his empathy, and carefully bringing his hands up to his neck explained why. He tried to charge the cuffs attached to him, yet he got nothing, not even the faintest of glows. 

“Penny, got a collar on me.” Remy called softly, trying to get the man back to reality as he could see the dawning panic on the boy’s face. 

“Remy I know this place.” He whispered softly as he came away from the window and approached Remy, fingering the collar to try see if he could get it off. “When dad had his nightmares, the memories that he could never piece together, he used to explain it to me. He would detail it, the experiments they did on him that gave him the adamantium. He never thought he explained it with justice, but I got the picture, I was sixteen the first time he did it. And through the years, with my memory and the different bits he told me, I had a pretty solid picture in my mind.” He said as he walked around the Cajun’s back to try and trigger a release. 

“What I can see down there? It’s a lab, and it matches every descriptions he had ever given me. Remy.” His voice shook on the name of his partner, “This is the lab of the Weapon’s plus program – this is where they made dad Weapon X.” His voice was barely just a whisper when he revealed his conclusions. He saw the way Remy’s eyes went wide and the sudden fear that radiated from the man. He knew that after spending so long with Sinister, being in a lab was a very vulnerable sport for the Cajun, now being chained to a wall in a lab belonging to the man that had destroyed part of the life of one of his best friends and his partner’s father.   
It was this fear that had Remy searching around frantically and then his eyes were drawn to something he hadn’t seen before and he didn’t think spencer would have noticed its presence either, by the way he was so focused on where they were. “Spencer.” He said softly, reaching his hands to touch his face and bring him out of his mind. “Spencer, y’ wearin’ a collar too” Remy pointed out as he nudged the man to look in the reflection he could get from the glass wall. 

 

“I can still use my empathy though, I can still feel you.” He whispered, fingering the red leather collar, that was starting to make Remy sick by looking at it, when he released there was a bell at the back and it seemed very similar to a real collar one would buy for a pet cat. 

 

“That would be because your collar is not equipped to inhibit your mutations, Dr Reid.” A voice came from the barred entrance to the cell, causing the young genius to spin around and look at the man who had interrupted their worried revelations.

Spencer froze at the sight of the man, but Remy had no similar qualms, lashing out with his words as he was unable to with his hands. 

“Y’ Connard, what y’ t’ink y’ doin’? who are y’!? Gambit gunna kick y’ fuckin’ ass.” He snarled, tugging on the chains now that he had a target for his fear and anger to take it out on. 

“My name is Colonel William Stryker.” The introduction of his name made both men fell quiet, Spencer stepping back to stand by Remy, his tail flicking out to wrap around the taller man’s leg in fear. “As for what I am doing? This is the Weapons Plus program where we take both humans and mutants and turn them into weapons that we can use in the fight against the satanic race taking over humanity. Dr. Reid, you were chosen specifically, your father being one of our more successful experiments, ensure that when we discovered he had a child, we would be foolish not to embark our program to you. We do believe you would be even more successful as you already hold his genes in you, as due to your age I would suggest you were born after his part-taking in the program. We have only ever had two experiments that have been related. I would like to believe this is destiny that you should be our third and that you are all related to each other. The experiment on your uncle, that was unsuccessful, John Howlett, he just didn’t have the strength of your father to survive.” Stryker commented, the thought had Spencer’s eyes going wide and he shrunk back against Remy slightly, in fear of what this man would do to him. Due to Logan’s lack of memories he had never even known he’d had an uncle and now to find out he would never know him because of this monster it made his chest ache.

“As for you Mr Lebeau, we have done our research on you. We were fascinated to find that you had been with Dr Essex, that he actually took away some of your strength. I believe we can restore that, you two together would be the results we have been searching for. Weapons XVII and XVIII. Obviously Spencer – I think I can call you Spencer, we will be starting with you and the infusion of the admatantium, you do need to be able to defeat your father after all.” The man smirked, his face a pure resemblance of evil and hatred towards the two men in the cell. “If you are still wondering, the collar on your neck Spencer is an electric one. If you or your partner do anything against our rules – if you try to escape or try to hurt us, I will press this button.” He said and waved his hand that showed a small hand held device with a dial and a button. “We will start with 1000 volts and slowly work our way up. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you that 2000 volts is the amount used in the Electric chairs, or that adamantium is a metal and extremely electrically conductive, so I suggest you behave.” The warning was said with a smirk that sent chills down their spine and made Spencer’s breathing pick up at the knowledge of just what they would have to endure. 

The man walked away and Spencer immediately turned to Remy, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist and holding him tight. “We need to get out of here.” He whispered.

He felt the fear run through him, he had taken long service leave from work for ten weeks, which was supposed to be two weeks in Vegas visiting his mom before spending the rest at the mansion with Remy and Logan, enjoying having his family surrounding him. He and Remy had gone out the night before and had decided the crash at Remy’s condo without telling anyone when they would be home. Which meant that everyone at the mansion wouldn’t know when to expect them back and wouldn’t think if they were gone for another few days.   
***

From what Spencer could guess they had been alone for three hours before someone approached the cell again, a rattling echoed around the cell, when Spencer shot out of bed, Remy slightly slower due to the state of his restraints. 

“Dr Reid,” a soldier spoke up as he unlocked the door, “you need to come with us and we will be running a physical to ensure we have the correct injection points on your body.” The soldier said, his voice clipped and professional. 

Reid stepped back as the group of soldiers came in, “I shall not be going anywhere.” Reid spoke as Remy threatened the men in French, standing slightly in front of Reid as he was able to. 

“Sorry Doctor, we will have to take you regardless, the Colonel informed us that he has warned you.” The soldier spoke, as he lifted the button that Stryker had held. Without a moment of hesitation he pressed the button and immediately Spencer dropped to his knees. A scream tearing out his mouth, as the electricity coursed through his body, making him bow with pain as curled over. Remy trying to crouch with him, but his restraints not letting him get close enough. 

“Spencer!” he shouted as he tried to reach him. The shocks slowly starting to fade as Spencer’s body was already healing the wound and the damage done by the electricity. He stood, wavering as he kissed Remy’s cheeks. Following carefully after the soldier as he tried to block out Remy’s shouts for him.   
***

Spencer returned two hours later, his body shaking and trembling from a series of electric shocks that had left their after effects even as he had healed. Black crosses marked over his skin where they would be intending to inject the adamantium. The cell door opened and spencer made his way in to the bed, Remy sitting up watching him as the younger man curled against his side, the shakes not stopping as his tail spasming behind him, twitching uncomfortably. 

“Penny y’ bien?”Remy asked as he tried to wrap his bound hands around the younger man.

“Yeah,” he breathed through the shakes, “yeah, just shocks and it was a bit invasive, I don’t like physicals.” He mumbled sleepily, feeling his body exhausted at the tests he’d gone through. 

He fell asleep slowly, settled against Remy’s side as Remy stayed watch.  
***

The days passed slowly, they were fed at regular intervals and at least once during what they assumed to be each day, one of them was removed from the cell to be put through a medical exam or some form of physical movement exercise. Testing all forms of their strength, and each time they refused, the electric shock would rattle through Spencer, reaching higher voltages. 

Remy always came back more shaken, he feared the medical more than the physical, and he came back blank and shaken every time, laying curled against Spencer for hours afterwards. Trying to shake back the memories of Sinister that always were on the forefront of his mind after such an exam.  
***

They didn’t know how long had passed, they didn’t know how many days they’d been away, if people were missing them yet. All they knew is this time when Spencer slowly came to consciousness he was not curled up against the bed with Remy like he had woken every day since they had been taken.

The bed behind him wasn’t a bed at all, he could feel the criss-crossing of metal under his back, the restraints that held his wrists by his head, his ankles down and his tail trapped. He twisted his head to see on a solid metal table across from him was Remy, just waking up as well. He say the red-on-black eyes catch his own emerald ones, the fear in his eyes was tangible. He could see the way the Cajun was strapped down and he could feel the panic growing in him. 

“Remy we will be okay,” he called, feeling the slight hope in the man before the soldiers arrived once more and like that the oppressive silence was back on the room. He sent out feelings of hope and strength to Remy, trying to make him feel slightly better, reduce the panic that was building in the man.

“Doctor Reid, we will start with you, as your process will take longer, Mr Lebeau’s process will be done by the time you awake.” Stryker spoke and an electric shock was sent through Spencer, making his body bow as the table he was laying on started to lower. Slowly he became submerged in a thick liquid. He wasn’t entirely sure what happened next, but he knew he couldn’t breathe, his body couldn’t move to fight for the air he so desperately needed. He felt as the needles entered his skin in the crosses marked into him from the original medical physical. He felt the pain as the metal was slowly grafted into his skin and onto his bones. He screamed, losing the last bit of the air he was holding.

Remy watched in pain and fear as Spencer slumped unconscious in the tank, he watched on in panic at the tubes filled with liquid adamantium, slowly emptying into Spencer’s body. He was so entrapped with watching Spencer being experimented on that he never saw the men approaching him with a needle and a scalpel. He did however, feel as they pushed the needle into his bound hands and he couldn’t blow it up. He felt the pain as the muscle relaxer took over, not causing unconsciousness but enabling his body to be pliant as they cut into his abdomen the same was Sinister had. 

***

Spencer groaned as he woke, feeling familiar hands running through his hair, it took him a second for all the memories of what happened to come back. 

“Penny wake up.” Remy said softly as he felt Spencer shuffling in pain, he heard the whimper as his body was still adjusting to the metal on his bones. He whimpered as he tried to move, feeling the pain spasm up his body at the unfamiliarity. Spencer looked up at him with wide emerald eyes, now flecked with sapphire as they focused on Remy, his pupils dilated.

“are you okay?” he asked with a pained whimper as he tried to sit up to look at the man he loved, who he knew was still just as terrified. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious but he did know that Remy had gone through something as well, something that he had promised the man he would never have to do again.

“Yeah, Remy be bien. Just un peu peur.” He whispered softly, bending with a wince to kiss the man’s head as he sat with a whimper. “speak t’ Remy?” He asked, wanting something to take both their minds off the paint hey were in and the weapons they were being made into. 

He watched as Spencer hesitated for a moment, looking at his nails that seemed as though they had been painted silver. He flexed the muscles in his hands that had always unsheathed his claws and he saw the very familiar metal glint, he heard the noise and felt the pain as the solid adamantium metal cat claws broke their wat through the tips of his fingers. Making him wince and bow out a breath of defeat.

He stared at them a second before he took in a deep breath and lay back down against Remy’s leg, his tail flicking back and forth along his thigh. 

“do you remember,” he started, a strained and shaky breath, “when dad first introduced us? Just after you had come to the mansion?” he asked softly, a faint smile on his face.

“oui, y’r pere just statin’ t’ like Remy, after beat him in de danger room.” He smiled at the memory, leaning back against the wall to take the pressure off the incision.

“I remember his face, when he told me who you were and I didn’t even blink. I just smiled and said I know. He knew some of the things I’d got up to when I was younger, some of the things I did once William left, or at college. But he never knew they were with you, he knew I could steal, but he never knew it was you who taught me. I had never told him we were together or even friends because I was scared he would go all protective on you and he wouldn’t like you. I didn’t want him to hurt you or threaten you.” He whispered and heart Remy’s soft chuckle.

“Je sais,” he whispered back just as softly, “Ol’ Wolvie was livid when he found out, t’reatened po’ ol’ Remy a hundred different ways. 

“yeah. But the next morning, when we both got up early so we could hatch a plan before he got up and he found us sitting on the porch together while you had your cigarette, and we were laughing. Apparently my tail was flicking happily back and forth. We didn’t even notice him until he was behind us. He crouched and he put an arm around both of us , and he just said, ‘my boys,’ like that was all that ever was and ever mattered, that we were his boys and like that he accepted us together, he even looked forward to the stories I told him of what we would get up to.” His voice was soft yet it carried nostalgia with it, as he thought back in fear of times he may never have again. “I think from that moment on he realised he could trust you.” Spencer spoke lowly as he settled against the man, the pain fading slowly. He never realised his eyes getting heavier or the way he snuggled into the Cajun’s legs before he slowly drifted off to sleep. Remy sitting guard over him as he thought back on the fond memories that Spencer had regaled, watching the young man he loved with all his heart, and hurting for how much he knew this would destroy him and his father when he realised what had happened to them.   
***

Life changed slightly after the initial experiment – but not much. Once a day they were both moved to the medical facility and monitored, changes made occasionally. The collar they had put on Spencer in order to control them was changed, Remy remembered that. As they had worked against his healing ability to implant wiring that attached to his spine, meaning that when the shocks went off they would be amplified throughout the metal coated bones. The pain kept Spencer in line and the fear of causing Spencer pain kept Remy there too. 

They were by no means broken however, they planned and they fought against the submission their captors wanted them to feel. In the physical exercises they only fought when threatened, otherwise they stayed as passive as possible. Even if it resulted in the electro-shocks that Spencer was starting to expect. His body healing them before the shocks even finished. Never showing any signs of the burning around his neck that would result from the constant shocking. 

Yet, today would be their blessing and maybe their curse. After waiting for the ample opportunity, the finally found it. They analysed and they planned and finally it worked. They knew the collar on Remy had a switch, and if that switch was disconnected, it would deactivate the collar but it would also increase the severity of spencer’s shocks, and with that being attached to his spine he would be in severe pain. They had tried once before and the screaming haunted Remy still. Yet that wasn’t the plan today, they wouldn’t deactivate his collar until they could surgically remove the collar from Spencer’s spine. What they did need though was the new adamantium claws Spencer possessed. Through coaching Remy had taught him about the shackles, they had tried picking them before, yet to no avail. What they had discovered though was that with the experiment had brought Spencer renowned strength in his physical manifestation of his mutations. So today, just before their usual escort to the exam rooms, Spencer was going to use his claws to slice through the chain. Then when the soldier’s arrived they would ambush them and take the remote before it could be used against Spencer. 

Or at least that had been the plan. Everything had gone smoothly until they had reached the perimeter of the base and found two things. One, they were in the middle of an unfamiliar forest, and two, Spencer’s collar had a perimeter shock. As soon as they hit the imaginary line surrounding the base, Spencer started screaming. His pain raw as the voltage amplified once more. 

“Penny!” Remy shouted catching the man’s hand and pulling him just inside the perimeter, careful of the men he knew would be coming after them. He watched the young feral shake his head and slump his shoulders. 

“we have to get out of here Remy, I’m not going through what they made my dad do.” He gasped as he rubbed at his neck, wincing even as he healed. 

“Je Sais petite,” He whispered, stepping up to the other man and catching him in a chaste kiss, “den lets get home.” He said and grabbed Spencer’s hand and started running. They heard shouting and gun fire, and Spencer’s lip was bit tightly against letting out the shouts of paint hat threatened to make themselves presence. Yet part of his mind couldn’t help but enjoy this. Running with Remy, always getting themselves into situations they shouldn’t get out of, yet somehow always did. It made him wonder sometimes why he stayed at the BAU when he could have this constantly as an X-man, be with Remy all the time, work with the man and be close to his dad once more. Yet another part of him could never even fathom giving up the BAU, the family he had there. 

As they ran he could feel the shocks lessening, realising the chip must have some form of distance signal, meaning he was now getting out of range. If they kept going it should only be a sporadic shock, weak and he could live with that.

They came to a stop eventually, looking around at the forest surrounding them with slight fear they wouldn’t make it out. “Penny can y’ sense anyt’ing?” Remy asked, looking around for which way they should start running again so they could make it to civilisation, find out where they were and start heading home where they may get the collars off. 

Spencer started looking around, due to Stryker increasing his senses, his smell was not as good as his father’s would be, yet his hearing and sight had increased dramatically. Closing his eyes to focus, falling into an almost meditative state where he could no longer hear the panting of their own breaths, he focused on the sounds of cars rushing by. “We have to keep heading straight, I’d estimate ten miles. If we run at the same speed we have been running, that should take us just about an hour, if we run faster than the average person.” He said softly and smiled to Remy holding out his hand for the Cajun. Who smiled and nodded, gripping it as they took off running again. That was a benefit of their mutations, Spencer being a feral meant he had more stamina than the average persona, and Remy’s constant Energy conversion meant that he was constantly producing enough molecular energy to keep running. 

They reached the edge of the forest in record time. Skidding to a stop as they saw just where they were. Spencer spinning in circles and looking around to try and co-ordinate their position. 

“Remy this is route 53, we are in Minnesota.” He looked around, his eyes wide. “The base must be located in the superior national forest. It wouldn’t be hard for them to hide the base on the border. It borders with Ontario, Canada.” He looked towards Remy, hoping the other man had an idea on how they could get home.

“How far from New York?” Remy asked, stepping close to Spencer and wrapping his arm around the younger man’s waist. He knew the fact they were in a completely different place to where they had been would have panicked Spencer, the boy liked knowing where he was at all times, his past ensured that not knowing something was dangerous to him. 

He saw the way Spencer looked around and smiled brightly, the man was starting to calculate, by encouraging him to use his statistics and number sit would help him calm down. “We are 1,273 miles away from New York. If we go via the I-80 East, then it would take us approximately 20 hours.” He said his voice slightly quieter than it had been as he realised just how far they were, compared the few miles they had been.

“Okay, Penny, all we gotta do is get a car. Den we be on our way home. Can get Heri t’ get dat collar of y’.” He said softly, trying to comfort the genius that was so close to panicking. This part Remy could deal with, he had done the escaping several times before, this was the part he knew how to handle. “Y’ against Grand t’eft auto?” He asked with a soft laugh, looking to the wide eyes that now turned to look at him curiously. 

“What?” Reid asked, his voice squeaked, watching as Remy stepped into the way on an incoming car, Spencer flinched as the braked squealed and he watched in fear as Remy sauntered to the driver’s side with a smirk. 

“Excuze moi monsieur, but we must commandeer y’ vehicle.” He spoke, unable to use his charm thanks to the collar, he relied solely on what he possessed naturally without mutation. “Mon amour and I need to get to de closest city.” Remy spoke with a smooth voice and Spencer moved up behind him. He didn’t know if it was his appearance or the fact that the driver just noticed both of their eyes and he was suddenly clambering out of the door. 

Remy flashed him a grin as Spencer climbed into the passenger’s side, “Merci monsieur, we shall leave de car in de city for y’.” He spoke turning his head briefly to Spencer.

“Closest city is Duluth, it’s 30 minutes that way.” He said pointing ahead, down the road where they would find a city in which they could start their journey home and maybe find a way to alert the X-men where they were so they could expect them. Remy smiled to the man that they left standing on the roadside as he hit the accelerator and roared off at a speed that was definitely illegal. Not wanting to hang around too long just in case the men who had held them manage to track them down. “If we can find a computer, you can get us some money and I’ll try and alert someone to where we are so that they know we are on our way home.” Reid said, as he looked around, pulling up his memories from previous cases surrounding this area and other mas he’d read when on trips with Logan that would help him work out where they should go and how they would be best to get home. 

The ride was uneventful and soon they found themselves pulling up to an internet café that would allow Spencer to get on and somehow send a message to the others to let them know what happened and prepare them for when they arrived. He just had the issue of whether or not Stryker would be tracking them, he couldn’t directly contact the X-men without fear of giving their location away to either Stryker or anyone else who managed to monitor this computer.

It always surprised Reid, that the BAU didn’t believe him to have any computer-ing skills when they knew he had a doctorate in engineering and maths. Coding was simple for him and he was able to hack easily, maybe not a cleanly as Garcia, but he had learned watching her over the years. She was the only one of the team that had any inkling that he may not be as anti-technology as he seemed. 

He settled into the computer while Remy went off to get them some money, trying to track down a pub to do some hustling as Spencer was more obvious in being unable to hide his mutation that would just cause trouble. The army fatigues he had been changed into after the initial experiment were loose, yet cut specifically that his tail still protruded from the back.

He sat there quietly, the only thing he heard in the café was his fingers flying over the keys as he blocked out everything around him.   
\---

Back at the BAU Penelope Garcia was looking through her files during another paperwork dat. Although she didn’t do the profiling like the rest of the team she still had paperwork to do herself, including making sure all her security was up to date.

It was while doing this that a ringing erupted from one of the screens, spinning to look to her left and see the usual kitten background was covered by a flashing sign that announced an incoming call. A call that should be impossible unless happening from an official BAU member. And from the IP address that was being picked up during the call, this video call was coming from Minnesota. Quickly she started running all her tracking devices and various software that would record the conversation as well as prepare to send a virus to the computer if necessary, sending off a text to Morgan to alert Hotch of an unauthorised call coming through.   
She hesitantly accepted the call as the door opened and in came the rest of the team. Looking at the screen with curiosity and a stoic professionalism, ready to profile should they be needed to. What they didn’t expect was the screen to open to find a very familiar face with a shy smile, emerald cat eyes watching them all. 

“hey Guys.” Reid’s voice came through the speakers as the team relaxed at the sight of him.

“junior G-man, how did you get into my computer, especially not from your phone? Are you in an internet café?” Garcia asked incredulously as she looked around the young genius who they could indeed see was on a public computer. 

“uh, yeah, about that. Remy and I got into a bit of trouble. I hacked your computer.” He whispered, his eyes down cast slightly as he winced when he clenched his hand.

“how did you hack Garcia’s computers? What trouble Reid?” Hotch spoke up, looking at the young man and cataloguing the ruffled look to his appearance and the dark green shirt, that he could almost guarantee came with a pair of army fatigue pants.

“I have a PhD in engineering and maths, I learnt how to hack from Remy, it’s not that hard.” He said softly with a small smile, shy and obviously uncomfortable in the public place where people were starting to look at him. “doesn’t matter what trouble, I need you to call my dad, as in Logan, not William. I need you to tell him we are in Minnesota and we are on our way home, it should take us about a day to get there.” He spoke and suddenly looked to his left, where Remy came strolling into view. Yet by looking that way, exposed in full view the collar that had been hidden by his slightly longer hair.

“Kid, are you wearing a collar?” Morgan spoke up, leaning over Garcia’s shoulder as he saw the others in the team notice it aswell. Looking fearfully to each other.

“oui, part of de trouble. Gotta get Bete t’ fix it.” Remy spoke up before turning to Spencer, “Remy got what we need, time t’ go mon petite minou.” He spoke and they saw Spencer whisper something they couldn’t hear before turning back to them.

“Can you get in touch, tell him what I said. I’ll see you all soon.” He said as he stood and shut down the computer to stop any trace. 

“God, what has he got himself into?” JJ spoke her voice hesitant and worried for the godfather to her child. 

“This has to be related to the reason he hasn’t picked up his phone, and when we called the mansion no one would tell us anything.” Rossi spoke up, answering what they were all thinking. 

“PG, get them on the phone?” Blake asked as she stepped to the woman’s other side. 

Garcia set up the call, putting it on speaker through her computers as she waited for the answer. It was Hotch that spoke when someone picked up on the other side.

“Hello this is Aaron Hotchner, who am I speaking with?” he asked, careful not to state his title in case it was the few that didn’t know them.

“Hotchner, this is Scott, how can I help you?” The man spoke from the other end, frowning as he motioned for Jean to send out a message to Logan, who would want to know why Spencer’s team was calling them.

“We have just received a message call from spencer and he wished us to relay some information to you, I assume he couldn’t directly contact you as he was in a public place.” Hotch spoke, his voice professional but to those who knew him, they could see the strain on him to find out what was going on.

“You’re now on Speaker, it’s Jean, Logan and I here.” Scott spoke, they heard the gruff huff of Logan as he took up his spot at the other end of the phone call.

“We just received a video call from Reid, who managed to hack into the computer of our technical analyst, he is in Minnesota. He is with Remy, and wanted us to inform you they are on their way home.” He spoke, his voice professional, “we would like to know the point of this message and if it has to do with him being unreachable for the past five weeks?” he asked.  
***

Remy smiled at Reid as they abandoned the car they had taken from the man on the highway, making sure it would be clean of their fingerprints, sneaking their way into a car dealer and with persuasion, they got a second hand car for cheap, Spencer writing down his details as they would continue payment when they received their wallets again. If the car was a classic, it didn’t really matter, they would fix it up when they got home, but if it got them home that’s all they needed. 

Spencer flinched occasionally at the sudden sparks of electricity. They had destroyed the button but the perimeter shocks were occasional, meaning he would be unsafe to drive. So Remy took that job and suddenly they were flying along the road. Heading back towards New York.

The drive should have taken them around twenty hours, yet with the speed Remy was driving they found themselves arriving a lot sooner than that. Typing in the passcode to the gate and pulling up to the house, seeing the way the front doors opened, knowing that his father must have smelt them coming and the telepaths would have felt their presence. 

Remy got out the car first as another shock hit Spencer, they had gotten slightly stronger again but nothing he couldn’t deal with. 

“Wolvie, get Henri, need de doctor.” He called out at the shorter, gruffer man who had been approaching them now turning on his heal to get the doctor. Remy approached Spencer’s side of the car and carefully drew them out as they made their way inside, seeing Ororo, Scott and Jean waiting for them as Logan was returning with Hank. 

“We will tell you what happened in a minute. First we need to get these collars off. Mine has to come off first, the clasp on Remy’s triggers an electric shock through it.” Reid said as he was already moving towards the Med lab, holding onto Remy’s hand tightly as they both leaned on each other to have to step back into a lab like environment. 

Spencer pulled off his shirt, and ignoring the looks he was getting for the army get up. Remy had been allowed to stay in his original clothing and was more comfortable in his uniform. Spencer lay down on his stomach as Hank approached the back of his neck. Remy didn’t leave his side and he felt as Logan approached his head. Placing his hand by his face in order to clench at the sheet on the bed. He didn’t see as Logan noticed his nails, the way they looked like they had been painted silver. He spoke before his father could ask any questions. 

“There is an electric chip in the back that is fused to my spine, through wiring, you need to be fast to cut it out or I’ll start healing.” He reminded as he explained and prepared himself. “Don’t bother with local, just do it.” He said as he saw Hank start to move.  
Spencer bit his lip and squeezed Remy’s hand at the first cut as they skilfully held the cut open with forceps. Hank gasped at what he saw when he opened it up, expecting the white glisten on bone. Yet that was not what he found. He saw the flash of silver and as he carefully pressed the tweezers against the wiring of the chip that touched the metal looking vertebrae was when he realised just what he was looking at. Logan noticed it as well, a low growl coming from the older feral as he ignored the sudden guilt that took hold of his chest. Hank slowly picked at the wiring with the tweezer and as soon as he got one peeled away, spencer let out a pained scream, the others electrifying quickly. Glad he used the rubbed tweezers rather than his metal ones, meant that he was able to quickly remove the other wires that were causing the man pain quickly. As soon as they were all taken off he watched the wound heal as he slipped off the collar and took out the forceps. Yet he could see that the others in the room were focused on something near spencer’s head and looked towards it himself as well. 

“Oh my word.” Hank gasped as he looked at the object of their interest and saw Spencer’s cat claws extended, except instead of their usual transparent appearance they glinted in the light due to their shining silver. 

“Is that…?” Logan trailed off unable to look at his son without the guilt he could feel growing.

“Oui, dat be adamantium.” Remy spoke as he let out a sigh of relief when Ororo stepped up behind him and released the clasp on the inhibitor collar. “Merci ma soeur.” He said as he crouched by Spencer who he realised had fallen unconscious during the removal of the wiring. 

“Penny.” He whispered softly to get the man to wake, shaking his shoulder and seeing and feeling the moment his emotions changes as he drew back to reality. Glad to be able to feel the emotions of his partner again. 

“how long were we away fo’?” he asked looking up to Logan as he focused on waking Spencer.

“Five weeks Gumbo, Ya didn’t come home for a few days so Red and I came to look for ya. The place was ransacked, couldn’t trace ya.” He spoke, Spencer slowly coming back to reality as he sat slowly with Remy’s help. 

“Can we get out of the lab and we will tell you what happened?” He asked as with Remy’s help he got steady and they walked hand in hand to the meeting room where they could meet the professor and tell everyone what happened. 

There they sat and it took them two hours to tell the story of what had been done to them, Spencer was sending calm emotions to the man next to him as the Cajun sent the me back, as he was struggling to hold complete control on his powers now that they had been partially strengthened again. Remy couldn’t help the small smile as he felt the guilt and anger coming off his partner’s father. He saw the way Logan was gravitating towards them and to be honest he welcomed the protective feral. They were both shaken and it would take them a bit to get back to where they were. They still had everyone, but their self-esteem had taken a hit as had their confidence in their powers. 

“dad, do you remember having a brother?” Spencer asked softly of the older feral and saw the way the man screwed up his face and radiated confusion, before shaking his head.

“Stryker said that he had experimented on you and your older brother John, I would be the third from our family line.” He whispered and was being pulled into an uncharacteristic hug by his father, they both tended to shy away from contact. But the father son duo at that moment needed each other as they would come to grips with what they had both been out through. Although this time it was a blessing that Spencer still retained his memory. Remy was surprised when he was pulled into the family’s hug and relaxed as he saw the smile on Spencer's face that meant he was comfortable and happy with the hug. He couldn’t help but think back to the memory Spencer had brought up in the cell, the way Logan had accepted him as part of his family. This proved it, he was part of their pack and right now that’s what they both needed. They couldn’t be strong themselves, and the family they had around them held them together, knowing they would have support. 

One-by-one the group hug grew as Ororo, Scott, Jean, Jubilee, and Rogue joined. Providing the knowledge they would be there for the support of their friends. Knowing they had this family, they had this comfort. They could make it through this, and they didn’t have to do it alone.


End file.
